Simultaneous Wireless Information and Energy Transfer (SWIET), that is, the simultaneous information and energy transfer which is performed in a wireless manner, is an emerging communication technology integrating the wireless communication technology and the wireless energy transfer technology. As technology advances, integration of energy technology and communication technology becomes a trend, which can not only realize a high-speed and reliable communication, but also effectively ease the pressure on scarcity of energy and spectrum, thereby being very promising in industry, medical service, infrastructure development, etc. SWIET is apparently advantageous over conventional wireless communication means, which takes energy aspect into consideration at the same time and integrates the wireless communication technology with the wireless energy transfer technology, thus enabling a parallel and simultaneous transfer of information and energy and having wide application value and innovation significance. Based on characteristic of simultaneous information and energy transfer, the SWIET may be used in various wireless terminals or devices which rely on cells or batteries of limited capacity for power supply, and feed the wireless terminals or devices with power by acquiring energy from signals, thereby greatly prolonging the time of use, reducing the device volume and cost and reducing production for cells or batteries. Thus, environmental pollution caused during production, manufacture and recovery of batteries is greatly reduced. For the characteristic of contactless transfer, the SWIET may have a possibility to replace conventional power transfer means such as cells or batteries or cables to supply power, so as to greatly facilitate the power supply. Further, the SWIET is significantly advantageous in stability and sustainability over conventional energy harvesters such as wind energy, solar energy, wave energy, etc. which mainly acquire energy from outside environment depending on unstable weather or geographic conditions. Further, the SWIET may find its wide applications in improving people's daily life and social welfare. For example, in medical field, after implantation of medical devices such as a cardiac pacemaker, a cardiovascular robot, etc, the user may often face a serious problem that is the shortage of power in cell, and however, the application of the SWIET technology may solve such a serious problem and avoid unnecessary operations which may cause secondary pain for the user. Technically, Zheng Zuxiang, Wu Lenan, et al. from Southeast University propose an AMPSK (Asymmetric M-ary Phase Shift Keying) ultra-narrow band modulation technology in Application No. 201410396157.0 (China Patent), titled as FREQUENCY DOMAIN POWER DISTRIBUTER FOR AMPSK WIRELESS INFORMATION AND ENERGY COMMUNICATION SYSTEM, and design a frequency domain power distributer based on this modulation technology. However, as this modulation technology is an ultra-narrow band technology, information rate is greatly compromised, and power loss occurs during power distribution, and secondly, power intensity of the signals may overly exceed civil safety standards.